Incandescent Hearts
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: They're joined at the hip, best of friends. And there's just enough spark between them to light a chemical fire. A look at how Larxene made all the wrong choices, and Axel picked up the pieces. Will he have the time save her this time? AU. AxelLarxene
1. not really your size

**Set in an alternative universe of Kingdom Hearts. Don't like? Don't read.**

**PARALLEL story to **_**Magnetic Hearts**_**, which features narration by Vanitas, and is a VanQua.**

**Incandescent: Emitting light as a result of being heated. 'Nuff said.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but god, Axel makes me want to._

* * *

><p><strong>Incandescent Hearts <strong>

_you're the spark that starts my fire_

_when I get you alone, you'll know_

* * *

><p><strong>001. not really your size<strong>

You know, I consider myself to be a fairly agreeable person. I mean, I'm charismatic, funny, I've got a killer smile, and I'd like to think I'm pretty charming too. At least, the ladies seem to think so. I tend to get along with just about anyone you throw at me.

But him?

There's not a universe out there in which I could get along with him. Him, and his stupid blue hair she loves to run her fingers through. Him, and his scar she thinks is so damn hot. Him, and his goddamn eyes that I find creepy, but apparently makes him seem "mysterious".

She was supposed to hate him as much as I do. She was supposed to see that he's an asshole, that he's dangerous, that he's a complete lunatic and that he could hurt her. But of course she didn't.

So I'm stuck here, watching her fall deeper and deeper into his trap, while he cuts me from her life bit by bit, and she says nothing. And waiting, until he breaks her heart, and she comes back so I can pick up the pieces, lend her my shoulder, be the best friend.

I'm tired of being the best friend. The rock. The go-to guy. The "oh you guys are joined at the hip; you may as well be together". Fuck, at this point I think even friends-with-benefits would suit me, because at least I'd be pretending not to be stuck with my goddamn feelings, but I'd still _have her_.

That sounds awful. Forget I mentioned that part.

You'd probably like to know what happened, right? How such a charming guy, who's in love got the hots for his best friend, gets stuck on the outside, when there's so much chemistry? So much potential? I'm sure you're not wording it like that, either, because you don't know the details. Problem is, if I lay them all out on the table for you right now, you still won't get it. So, I may as well backtrack, to show you how this all started, the point at which I made the mistake of attaching myself to this girl. Hell of a girl, keep in mind.

We're backtracking ten years, to just after I'd turned eight. Got that memorized?

* * *

><p>I'd love to tell you it was a bright, sunny day at the beach, and we were destined to meet, and it was the most romantic thing in the world, but there are a few problems with that. For starters I was eight, so that last bit's completely out of the question. And secondly—a day at the beach is not <em>ever<em> bright, sunny and filled with fuzzy feelings for me. Or a day anywhere else near vast amounts of water.

Call me Aquaphobic if you'd like. I'm okay with that, mainly because I get to make jokes all the time about being allergic to a friend of mine.

Anyway, I was accompanying my best friend (no, not the one that I'm pining after, the other one. The one, who, in kindergarten, when I lit my shirt on fire playing with Mrs. Scarlet's aroma therapy candles, actually had the balls to dump a bucket of water on me to put it out. He had no idea at the time I hated water, but that was okay, because I thought he had, and had chosen me nearly strangling him to death over me burning to death. Ahem. I'm getting sidetracked. It was a bonding experience, and here we are) Demyx down to the beach that day, for reasons I still haven't figured out. He likes to tell me it's because I love him (no, not that way), but I'd like to think it's because if I wasn't there to look out for him, he'd probably do something stupid and drown. No, really, he's that kind of special.

But it wasn't him that needed saving that day.

Well, not that I'm saying she _needed_ saving or anything. Really. She can handle herself. Tell her otherwise and see where that gets you.

Let me tell you how it happened. I was walking along the beachfront, staying a safe distance from the water and trying to keep an eye on the human buoy (seriously, he frolics around in the waves enough, it's no wonder our friends start to make assumptions...), and completely minding my own business when I heard her.

"Are you out of your mind? Watch where you're going!" I really shouldn't have looked. I'd be much saner today if I hadn't. But there was just something about the way she said it, like whoever she was talking to should've been parting the seas for her or something, that I felt I had to.

And so I laid eyes upon the most complicated creature I have ever met in my whole eighteen years of life. With her blonde hair that flips upward in those adorable strange bangs. And her blue eyes that crackle with the electricity of a coming storm—which I didn't know yet, because all I could see of her was her back, how she was shaking her fist at some guy three times her size. Really. I was surprised that if he'd bumped into her the way she was saying, he hadn't broken her. It actually took my brain a moment to process the image before I sprung into action.

I don't know why I did it. The guy needed only to _sneeze_ and I'd be buried under the sand. He was huge. As broad-shouldered as I was lanky. As muscular as I was scrawny (in my defence, I was eight. I'll have you know I'm much better now). As angry as I was terrified. But I still sauntered up as casually as possible, plastering the biggest smile on my face. Maybe it was because she seemed familiar to me. Maybe it was because he did. I had no idea.

"Problem here?"

"Nothing I need you for," she spat, not taking her glare from the taller boy. I recognized him from school, although he was a few years older than us, especially since he'd repeated a grade once or twice. Lexaeus, I believe his name was. Although, he mostly went by the nickname _Rock_, which I was starting to see was _accurate_… Her attitude brought me to focus on why I had stepped in. "Scram."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I think it's a very good one. Then I can get back to beating him up for bumping me." I laughed. I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't picture it in my head, the tiny blonde beating on the giant boy. "What's so funny?" she hissed, bearing her fierce glare upon me, instead. That's about the time I remember noticing what her eyes were like. Eyes that I'd later learn to read like a book, as she displayed all her emotions there, for those who knew how to look.

"Well, he's not really your size. Are you, Lex?" I glanced up to see him chuckle, shaking his head. I was glad he was amused, because she was so clearly _not_. She stepped forward, looking ready to shake her fist at me, nearly trembling.

"Are you saying you think I'm weak?"

"No, not at all," I raised my hands in defence, taking a step back. Unfortunately, the smile on my face—directed at the fact that Lexaeus was quietly slipping away unnoticed—gave her the wrong idea, and her fists clenched. It wouldn't be long before she started taking aim. She needed a distraction, fast, or else the anger practically sparking around her blue eyes would come out at me. And that's when it hit me. "Just worried about you overdoing it, _Sparky_. I mean, is he really worth the time?"

She blinked, and her grip loosened as she faltered. And that's when the grin started being directed at her. Axel – 1, Mystery Girl – 0.

"What did you call me?"

"Sparky. It's a nickname. You like?"

"No, I don't!"

"Too bad, I think its fitting. With your hair standing on end and all, like static."

"That's…that's just rude!"

"But you're not threatening to hurt me, so I must have something going for me."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled, looking down as she deflected, and inside, I cheered a little.

"What do I call you, then?" I asked, leaning forward so she could see my smile. I was harmless, I swear. I was eight for crying out loud.

"Larxene," she muttered, and a tallied another point for me. Maybe accompanying Demyx to the beach wasn't such a bad idea. Mind you, don't tell him that. He'll probably take it as me getting over my Aquaphobia and try to drown me or something.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I stuck my hand out to her, and she looked up, catching my wink and staring at it for a moment, then up at me.

And then she burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" she was holding her stomach, as peals of laughter poured from her throat. If I hadn't been so confused, I might've noticed it might be a sound I could—and would—get used to (and like, but don't even think of mentioning that. To anyone. Especially her. Because _you_ might get hit just for telling her something so stupid). She attempted to do what I think was an impression of me, but was hard to tell, with all the laughing. "Got it memorized? I mean…seriously!"

"You might need to remember it, for when I see you again next, Sparky."

"Like that's going to happen," she scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "And stop calling me that." But my smile only grew.

"Don't you live on Eauclair Lane? You're always hanging out with that blue-haired girl at the park by the end of the street." I scanned the crowd around us, frowning. "I'm surprised she's not here, actually."

"She is," she pointed over my shoulder, and I turned to see her friend amongst the waves, smiling and laughing. Unlike my awkward best friend, she seemed pretty graceful in the water.

"And you picked harassing kids three times your size over that because?"

"I don't see you out there, either, Hotshot." Now it was my turn to frown, and she pointed at my swim trunks, with their ever so endearing flame designs. I shrugged.

"I don't like water. Hate it, actually." Looking back now, I was never sure it was a good idea to tell her that. I mean, not only had I just met her, but I was a little unsure about her sanity, the way she jumped from different moods so fast. Come to think of it, ten years hasn't made a different. Nevermind.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

She shrugged. "She's my best friend."

I half-heartedly pointed to buoy-boy, and watched the giggle build up in her chest before bursting free. It was contagious, and soon we were both laughing, nearly to tears. As it began to fade, she kept her eyes focused on the water, not looking at me, and said; "I don't like it either. Makes me a little uncomfortable."

When she noticed my laughter hadn't faded completely, she looked over, glaring. "I didn't laugh when you told me! You're such a—" I could already see the fist forming, so I put my hands up, halting her rant.

"I'm not laughing at you, exactly. You just seem to zigzag from one emotion to the other, don't you? Anger, curiosity, sincerity. A whole bundle of fun, aren't you, Sparky?"

"I told you to stop—"

"Calling you that, yeah. Except I think it's catchy. So I'm not sure if I will."

"Planning on getting a chance to use it, are you?"

"Of course. We're friends now. Think you can handle that?" When she looked over, I could almost see the excitement in her eyes. She liked challenges. Interesting.

"Of course I can," her head rose, and I smirked, ruffling her hair, because it barely brought her to my chin. The glare was back. "You're annoying, you know that?"

"It's growing on you, isn't it?" When she practically growled her protest, I swung an arm onto her shoulders, looking out at our best friends, each enjoying the water (mine much more embarrassingly than hers, mind you). "I feel this is the start of a _be-u-ti-ful_ friendship, Sparky."

"_Seriously_! Stop. Calling. Me—"

"Hey, Dem, come meet our new friend Sparky!" I yelled, actually heading _towards_ the water. Because I was actually craving the innerving touch of water more than the wrath I'd practically _felt_ building inside her.

If only I'd known then what I know now, I might've never decided to step between Sparky and giant brick of a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>They practically write themselves. No lie. I start with a few lines of dialogue and Axel and Larxene take off like a rocket. He's such an annoying little brat, but she loves him. Eventually. I hope.<strong>

**I in no way meant to portray Lexaeus as stupid, with the comment about him repeating a few grades. Everyone knows you're brilliant, Mr. strong-and-silent. Can't say the same for Axel, though, who seems to think infuriating Larxene is a good time. I mean really, even without her powers she could probably find a very creative way to make you fry.**

**If you're reading the parallel to this story, **_**Magnetic Hearts**_**, you'll know who Larxene's friend in the water was. In my head-canon, their friendship actually makes sense, don't ask me why. More on that later. As well as where Marluxia is in all this, because yes, he will be close to Larxene. Cousin, in fact. Who thoroughly approves of Axel and consistently reminds the absolutely oblivious Larxene that **_**that**_** is where she should focus her attention. But does she ever listen? Noooo, of course not. Stubborn girl.**

**I probably made Axel a little bit more articulate and functional than an eight year old, and Larxene as well, but bah, I don't mind. It flows for me and that's what counts. It's quite the contrast to the **_**MH**_** start, despite their obvious similarities, which were all on purpose. **

**So, on that note, look forward to more Axel and Larxene in the next piece,**

_**002. eye of the storm**_

**Also, as mentioned in **_**Magnetic Hearts, **_**I'd like to take some**** suggestions for last names for the cast. I've been thinking perhaps either basing them on their keyblades and main weapon names, or on more latin words (like Aqua, Terra, Ven and Van's names). Thoughts?**


	2. eye of the storm

**Set in an alternative universe of Kingdom Hearts. Don't like? Don't read.**

**PARALLEL story to **_**Magnetic Hearts**_**, which features narration by Vanitas, and is a VanQua.**

**Incandescent: Emitting light as a result of being heated. 'Nuff said.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but god, Axel makes me want to._

__Thank you to everyone for you reviews/favs/alerts.__

* * *

><p><strong>Incandescent Hearts <strong>

_you're the spark that starts my fire_

_when I get you alone, you'll know_

* * *

><p><strong>001. eye of the storm<strong>

It wasn't until about five months later I found out just how _accurate_ the nickname Sparky was.

Several things delayed my finding out more about her. More than just the fact that she's pretty closed off, in direct opposition to her best friend, Aqua, who's the biggest open book I'd ever read—and not in a bad way, either. It's also because the two lovely ladies are attached at the hip, and have been since they were three. (Next-door neighbours with friendly parents and all that shit.) And so, with Aqua always around, it was difficult to figure her out.

Which was fine by me, really, because hey, I had Demyx to be friends with too, you know? Poor schmuck who seemed to _really_ dislike being around Larxene. Something about her scaring the absolute shit out of him. Or something. Pffft. She's harmless.

Uh, most of the time.

But I found her intriguing, and because of that, I was determined to find the time to unravel the riddle wrapped up in foul language and ill-temper—I mean, rainbows and kittens. Yeah. Totally.

And find it; I did, when a lovely little solution presented itself to us on a sunny day at the park, when Aqua chose to play the hero. Its name? Vanitas. We saved the kid (which you will, under _no_ circumstances, call him, because really, he's about as safe to taunt as Larxene. I would know. I'm quite good at it) from these bullies at the park, and he found himself attached to—or attracted to, if you'd like to be serious, here—Aqua. After a bit of a rocky start (see: mysterious disappearance), and quite a bit of taunting from both Larxene and myself, Aqua was reunited with the grumpy little kid once school started.

You'll note, of course, that while I discourage _you_ calling him kid, _I_ will do it frequently. See, given that the girls we happen to be unusually attached to are joined at the hip, it means me and him spent quite a bit of time growing up together. You could call him one of my best friends, if you'd like, and he considers me one, and there lies the reason I get away with shit in his books (well, that and it's a bit of a running joke between us, y'know?)

But my solid friendship with Van isn't what you're here for, right? You're here to understand, just as I wanted to, once upon a little time, something that makes little Larxy tick, huh?

First things first. You'll _never_ mention it to her afterwards. Ever. Because I'll be damned if someone ruins my years and years of unravelling a girl who keeps things wrapped up inside, only letting the tiniest of flashes show, like scattered lightning, when she feels comfortable enough, in just a few messy seconds. Got that memorized?

Good. Moving on.

So thanks to Vanitas spending an insurmountable length of time stealing Aqua away, and Demyx's welcome (although really, _really_ strange) aversion to being anywhere within ten _feet_ of Larxene, I found myself leaning back against her headboard, arms folded behind my neck, watching her pace around her room—something I'd find myself doing with an almost unhealthy frequency in the future. Every now and then, she'd pause at the window, looking down and squinting a little. She'd cross and uncross her arms, then continue pacing. She was unable to remain calm and in one place, a ball of frenetic energy forever in motion—and clearly bothered by something, judging by the way she kept tapping her fingers against her thighs.

Finally, when my curiosity got the better of me, I chuckled. "You can stop watching them, you know?" She turned to look at me, frowning, arms crossed again. "He's not going to do anything."

"I know that." Somehow, her glare looked just a little off.

"Even if you get a bad feeling from him, I think he's just fine."

"Yes, _thank you_, Axel. You _never_ fail to mention it."

"So, then, why are you creeping them?"

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm _not_!"

"You _are_."

"_I am not_!"

A smirk slowly snaked its way onto my lips, because it was just _so fun_ to ruffle her feathers. Very calmly, I crossed my ankles, relaxed, and said, "What are you doing, then?"

She turned away, eyes narrowing as she glanced out the window again, ignoring my question. I sighed, mentally rolling my eyes, because I refused to them off her. And good thing, too, because if I had, I might not have noticed how her eyes darted upwards, towards the sky. And how her fingers trembled ever so slightly, leading her to cross her arms to stop it. And how, most importantly, she _did_ answer me, so low anyone else would've missed it.

But I wasn't just anyone else. Or at least, I was well on my way to becoming so.

"Making sure they're not stuck in the storm," she breathed, crossing her arms and now, I realized—because I was actually paying attention—tightened her fingers enough to hug her arms around herself. O-_kay_. What?

I sat forward, my brow furrowing. "Storm? What storm?" As far as I knew, we were expecting rain, but no storm…

I stood, coming to stand by her at the window and looking down at our friends. They were in Aqua's backyard, on her tire swing, eyes on the stars. "I see clear skies, Sparky. If you're worried about—"

"I'm not," she snapped, and when I turned, I noticed her focused on the sky ahead, which to me looked perfectly fine. "It'll come. Just you watch."

And watch I did, as intently as I could with her damn _pacing_ being so freaking distraction. It wasn't long before the dark storm clouds started rolling in. I wanted to be adamant that was just the rain we were expecting. I wanted to tease her for being a weirdo (and risk my health, of course).

But I couldn't—not when a flash of lightning broke the skyline, rocketing towards the earth a few miles from us, illuminating not only the sky, but her eyes as well. God, her eyes. I've mentioned before that they were electric, sparkling with energy and her entire emotional spectrum when she chose to show it. But this? This was something else. This was like igniting the fire within, kick-starting some other side of her I hadn't seen before, as her eyes became glassy and she watched more lightning crackle through the window.

And yes, I'm perfectly aware I sound like an idiot, but you know what? I was eight, so lay off, will you? I know it sounds weird, but none of us are all that normal, y'know? And besides, I know what I saw, for that brief moment, before I _stupidly_ leaned forward, opened her window, and yelled; "You're going to get soaked, losers!" seconds before the rain started.

They scurried to get inside Aqua's house safely, but I didn't stay to see, instead watching the light fade from her eyes as the moment passed, and she stepped back, crossing her arms. "Got there first," I grinned, but lightning struck again, and my words were lost on her as she stared, wide-eyed, her breath catching ever so slightly. My brow furrowed and it was my turn to cross my arms as I examined her. "Got a thing for lightning, do you, _Sparky_?"

She let her eyes linger for only a second as lightning came again, before shaking her head, huffing; "I don't know what you're talking about, Hotshot."

"Never seen you quite so entranced, Larx."

"Clearly you're seeing things, Ax."

I leaned closer, smirking. "So when did this _thing_ start?"

"I don't have a 'thing', Axel," she snapped, relaxing her posture briefly to make air-quotes, offering me a fierce glare. It was only fuelling the fire, at this point.

"Sure you do. It's why it bothered you so much when I call you _Sparky_. You'd think I was announcing it to the whole world or something."

"Keep thinking that, Axel," she turned, practically stomping the whole way back to her bed, flopping face-down onto her mountain of pillows. I, of course, being unable to _shut up_ and leave things alone, followed, trying my hardest to put all my weight into a single leap—right on top of her. "Ow! What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Don't worry, Larx. I won't tell anyone about this little fascination."

"Sure you won't."

"Well, _maybe_ Vanitas, because, you know, he's my annoying little brother now."

"Don't you mean _you're_ the annoying big brother?"

"Pfft. Details." I shifted slightly so my weight was focused on my toes, pressing onto the bed at her sides, and felt her fidget.

"Get off me, fatass."

I gasped, trying to sound as wounded as possible. "You hurt me, Larx."

"Not as much as my fist will if you don't _get off me_!"

I thought about pinning her hands at her sides to avoid the pain she was threatening. I thought about rendering her defenceless by tickling her sides (something which I'd learned a few weeks back totally by accident. A fluke. Yeah.) But in the end, I simply rolled off and onto my back, folding my arms behind by neck, against her headboard. She flicked one eye up at me, glaring, and I chuckled, nudging her with my leg.

"If I let you tell Vanitas, will you stop calling me Sparky?"

"No way," I grinned, and she groaned, face-planting into the pillows again. "You like it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I leaned forward, pulling at a strand of her blond hair, ignoring her angry squeal. "Come on, Larx. You know I won't actually tell anyone about your little _thing_."

"It's _not_ a _thing_," she seethed.

"Whatever it is, it's our secret," I shrugged, staring up at the ceiling, very aware that she had tilted her head to put the window and all its lightning in sight, "and I think it's cute."

There was a moment where her eyes looked up at me, as sincere as her smile, and I felt that maybe, just maybe, I'd finally gotten through to what lay beneath, before it warped into a smirk, and her eyes lit up with mirth. "Did you just say _cute_?" she cackled, rolling onto her back, clutching her stomach as peals of laughter escaped her. "You're such a sap, Axel!"

But it didn't matter. Because I knew what I'd seen. I knew she had let me find just a tiny piece of the puzzle. And I knew where to look every time a thunderstorm rolled in, to watch that light in her eyes. To wait until one day, she explained her fascination, that she thought it was _pretty_, that it made her _feel_ something, and that if I mentioned it to anyone else, I was surely dead.

And I was fine with that. Because a few months later, she caught me staring into the fireplace around Christmas, watching the flames dance, and then we were even.

But it wasn't long before these brief glimpses into each other's inner workings became a little more complicated to come by. Because her cousin rolled into town, and god, if he didn't keep me from getting her alone even _more_.

And no, his fascination was _not_ as cool as mine or Larxene's. I mean, really, who likes _flowers_ that much anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so, I'm not as proud of this chapter as the others, but I needed to get it done to get to the better stuff, so bear with me. On that note, I apologize for the amount of references in this chapter to their powers from the games. Really. I do. I just couldn't help myself. Even the chapter title is punny. God.<strong>

**And who is that dashing cousin of Larxene's set to keep Axel from spending time with her? Well, I think it'd be rather obvious, don't you?**

**I've also discovered **_**italics**_** are not only fun when writing Vanitas, but Larxene, too. They both need anger management. Seriously.**

**Stay tuned, and my apologies for this chapter taking so long. The next one most certainly **_**won't**_**.**

_**003. not so bad**_


End file.
